The present invention relates to the fastening of wood logs used, for example, in building log houses and, more particularly, relates to a nut that automatically prevents loosening of log walls caused by contraction or warping of the wood logs.
In prior log house buildings made of wood log assemblies, a wall system is constructed by placing the wood logs one over the other and fastening them together with through bolts and nuts. However, in environments of seasonal change and great differences in humidity, the respective wood logs or squared logs become loose from their fastenings because of contraction and fail to retain airtightness because of distortion and warping, thereby requiring regular maintenance.